The new girl
by Jahna-V
Summary: Rozella Vencil moves to Forks and is the Cullen's new neighbor. She soon becomes intertwined in their lives and possibly a part of their family. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rozella's POV**

Rozella Vancil was used to being the odd one out. Orphaned at a young age she was adopted by parents who look nothing like her. Some say that she is albino but her hair was dark as night. Some say she is an angel but her eyes were red as blood. Some say she is a model but her skin is white as snow. And some say she is a vampire.

"Rozella, come down we have something to tell you!" , Rozella's stepmother, called. "Coming mum" she called back. Rozella ran to her parent's room. Mr. and stood in the corner of their large antiquely decorated room. "Mum, papa, did you want to tell me something?" "Yes dear, we do have something to tell you." said. "Please don't overreact, but sweetheart we are moving" said as gently as he could. Moving! No way! Rozella loved it here in Virginia she had never even dreamt of moving out of the state, ever. Rozella felt tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to move. She never wanted to move. What if the people there didn't act like her, didn't like her, what if, what if…..? "Darling please" said reaching for Rozella. Rozella pulled away and ran back to her room. She had never been this upset before. How could they do this? Rozella started to weep at this point. But don't worry she told herself, she only had to live with them for 10 more months, until she turned 18 and could move away. 10 months, 10 bloody more months. Rozella wiped her eyes and took out her favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Rozella read until it was dark and came into her room. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked. "I am now" Rozella replied "But I just don't to move, I-I'm afraid." chuckled "Don't worry dear, the town that we're moving to is just really wonderful and there isn't anything we can do now, we are already selling this house and have bought a new house there. It's really big and the neighbors are really nice. They have plenty of children your age; the Cullen's was their last name." "The Cullen's, now where exactly are we moving?" Rozella asked. "Forks darling, Forks, Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rozella's POV**

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. On Sunday the moving truck came and took their furniture. On Tuesday they went to the airport and boarded a plane to the Seattle Airport. It was Tuesday night by the time they reached Forks and would take at least a month more till their furniture came. Forks was a small town surrounded by wood and their house was surrounded by trees on sided. Their car pulled up the gravel driveway of an old, Victorian styled house. Rozella gazed up at what would be her "new home" for a while. It looked on the verge of collapse. Rozella sighed and went into the house after and . "Your bedroom is upstairs to the right at the end of the hall, get settled down and we'll go and meet our neighbors" said. Rozella's bedroom was a large bedroom with its own bathroom and fancy wallpaper. There was a desk in the corner and a chandelier on the roof of her room. Rozella sat on the floor and started to imagine what it would look like when her furniture arrived. The house may not have looked good from the outside but it was pretty good on the inside. Rozella got out her clothes from her suitcase and put them in her large but dark closet. She then set up her photo frames on the desk and put on her best dress, hoping to "impress" her neighbors. By the time she was done fixing her hair and makeup her parents were ready and they all got into the car and set off to meet their neighbors. The neighbors lived only 2 minutes away, a walkable distance. They lived in a large beautiful house. They seemed to have been informed of Rozella and her family's arrival because they were waiting outside on the driveway for them. Rozella let out a quiet gasp when she saw them. They were beautiful. The most beautiful people Rozella had ever seen. _Beautiful._


End file.
